Amnesia
by Midnight Anime Goddess 5661201
Summary: Well...It's obvious...It's about Ash having amnesia...
1. Chapter 1

Please tell me if there is something wrong in spelling or grammar. I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks!

* * *

Ash: 20

Misty: 20

I. Festival

Mrs. Ketchum: "Ash, tonight's the festival. What would you wear?"

Ash: "Well….I haven't decided yet."

(Misty comes in the room wearing a pink kimono with blue-print roses as designs)

Misty: "Mrs. Ketchum, what do you think of this?"

Ash: "Misty, you're so pretty…I mean you look really pretty in that dress."

Misty: "Thanks…" (blushing)

Pikachu: "Pika-pika-chu-pika-pika." (I bet Ash would love seeing you wearing that everyday Misty)

(heading towards Misty)

Misty: "Thanks Pikachu." (blushing)

(Misty picks up Pikachu)

Misty: "So Ash…what would you wear later?"

Ash: "I have no idea.

Ash: _'I just hope I'll look good because tonight, I'll be telling her the bottled feelings in my heart for a long time.'_

After a while…

Ash: "Hi Misty."

Misty: "Hi Ash."

Ash: "So…are you enjoying yourself at the festival?"

Misty: "Yes…"

Ash: "Hey Mist! I just wanna show you to my favorite spot here in Pallet."

Misty: "Sure."

(Ash brought Misty to a cliff)

Misty: "Wow the view of the festival is really amazing here."

Ash: "I know. I used to play here when I was a kid."

Misty: "But you still are a kid."

Ash: "Hey!"

Misty: "Sorry. It's just like you still act as a kid."

Ash: "Really?"

(Ash grabs Misty's waist and pull her into a kiss. After what seems like an hour, the two pulled off, gasping for air)

Misty: "What did you do that for?"

Ash: "I love you Misty Waterflower."

Misty: "I love you too Ash Ketchum."

(They kissed again)


	2. Earthquake

II. Earthquake

The day after the festival, it started to snow.

Misty: "Good morning everyone!"

Mrs. Ketchum: "Good morning Misty."

Brock: "Hi Misty."

Misty: "Mrs. Ketchum…"

Mrs. Ketchum: "Huh?"

Misty: "Where's Ash?"

Mrs. Ketchum: "I think he's still upstairs…sleeping."

Misty: "That sleepy head. It's nearly ten."

(Misty went upstairs and found Ash awake)

Ash: "Good morning Misty."

Misty: "Are you alright Ash? Have you got some sleep?"

Ash: "Not really."

(Misty sits on Ash's bed)

Ash: "Um…" (resting his head on Misty's lap)

Misty: "Sleep."

At the kitchen…

Brock: "What's taking them so long?"

Mrs. Ketchum: "I'll go check it out. Maybe there's a problem."

(Mrs. Ketchum went to Ash's room)

Mrs. Ketchum: "Um…Misty….Oh!"

Misty: "Hi Mrs. Ketchum."

Mrs. Ketchum: "I thought you're gonna wake up Ash."

Misty: "I feel sorry for him…he haven't got any sleep."

Mrs. Ketchum: "I understand. Do you want me to bring your breakfast to you?"

Misty: "Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. But I'll just eat later when Ash's awake."

Mrs. Ketchum: "Alright."

(Mrs. Ketchum went downstairs)

Mrs. Ketchum: "Brock…the two are finally a couple."

Brock: "How so you know?"

Mrs. Ketchum: "I saw Ash's head in Misty's lap/"

Brock: "Oh…"

(doorbell)

Mr. Mime: "Mister Mime!" (There's mail!)

Mrs. Ketchum: "I wonder who is it from."

(Mrs. Ketchum reads the letter)

Mrs. Ketchum: "Misty's sisters are inviting us to watch their play later."

Brock: "Shouldn't we tell Ash and Misty?"

Mrs. Ketchum: "I think they just need some time alone."

(Brock nods)

The afternoon came and after a while, Ash woke up…

Ash: "Hi—" (He stopped as he saw HIS ANGEL sleeping)

(Misty woke up)

Misty: "Hi Ash!"

(Ash's stomach grumbled while Misty laughs)

Ash: "I guess I'd been sleeping too well that I forgot to wake up and it."

Misty: "This truly is a peculiar thing to happen! Ash forgetting the time when he should be eating. "

Ash: "Speaking of time. What time is it?"

Misty: "It's already five in the afternoon. Let's go down and eat."

Ash: "Sounds good to me!"

(They went down the stairs)

Ash: "Where's mom, Brock, Pikachu, and Mimey?"

Misty: "There's a note on the table Ash."

(Ash picks it up)

Ash (reading the letter) : Dear Ash, sorry if I worried you. Me, Brock, Pikachu, Mimey, and Prof. Oak decided to watch a stage play. But we'll be back tomorrow. Signed, Mom."

Misty: "So we're all alone."

(Ash nods)

Ash: "Wanna go eat dinner at the restaurant?"

Misty: "Sure."

(They ate and returned back to the Ketchum's household. They said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms to sleep.)

Two in the morning…

(Misty wakes up)

Misty: "I wonder how Ash looks when he's sleeping. Maybe I'll just take a look then sleep back again."

(Misty got up and went to Ash's room but found no one)

Misty: "Where could Ash be? It's two in the morning."

(Misty looks for Ash and found him near the cliff lying down and looking at the stars)

Ash: "Hey Misty. You're still awake?" (Turning his head around)

Misty: "I just woke up. Anyway, what are you doing in this place? It's two in the morning."

Ash: "It's already two?"

(Misty nods)

Ash: "The stars."

Misty: "They're beautiful."

Ash: "Do you see the constellation there? It looks like a Pikachu."

Misty: "That one looks like Psyduck."

(They continued their conversation, but unexpectedly, the ground shook)

Misty: "What's happening?"

Ash: "Misty look out!"

Misty: "Huh?"


End file.
